Hafu (Zeit-Geschichte)
"... Egal, von wo du her kommst, ob du für das Gute gekämpft hast oder nur gefesselt von den Klauen eines Monsters warst, man sollte jeden achten... und jedem eine zweite Chance geben..." -Hafu, Zeit-Geschichte II Hafu ist ein vorlauter Po-Matoraner, der sich sehr für das Kohlii und jegliche anderen Sportarten interessiert. Er ist der Freund von Hewkii und Hahli und gleichzeitig der Rivale von Ahkmou. Biografie Als Matoraner Metru Nui Als Karzahni herrschte, wurde Hafu wie alle anderen Matoraner versklavt. Toa Jovans Team konnte Karzahni jedoch besiegen und alle Matoraner nach Metru Nui bringen. Auf Metru Nui war Hafu ein Mitglied der Chronisten-Gruppe. Er war ein aktives Mitglied zeichnete Dinge, wie * Toa-Statue * Po-Metru-Rahis * Gedenk-Statuen u. a. auf. Auf seinen chronistischen Reisen über Po-Metru wollte er unbedingt Baumeister werden und so stieg er aus der Chronisten-Gruppe aus. Als Baumeister schnitzte er viele Skulpturen und wurde bald einer der bekanntesten Schnitzer und Baumeister auf Metru Nui. Jedoch hatte er einen Rivalen, den ehemaligen so guten Schnitzer Ahkmou, der sehr schnell neidisch auf den Neuling wurde. Hafu bekam bald den Auftrag eine Eisskulptur für Ko-Metru zu schnitzen. Als er fertig war stellten die Ko-Matoraner und Hafu die Skulptur in eine Höhle, doch aus Eifersucht lies Ahkmou die Höhle einstürzen lassen. Die Skulptur wurde zerstört und Hafu und die Ko-Matoraner waren eingeschlossen. Durch langes Vermissen von Hafu, begab sich Onepu mit einer Konstruktion von Nuparu, dem Robo-Ussal-Krebs, nach Ko-Metru um Hafu zu suchen. Schließlich fand er ihn und konnte ihn und die anderen Ko-Matoraner retten. Nach diesem Ereignis gab Hafu das Schnitzen auf und wurde Wache der Transportröhren der Halle 445 in Po-Metru. In der Halle 445 gab es einen Diskshop für den sich Hafu interessierte, schließlich wurde er auch Diskwerfspieler, hattt aber nie an Meisterschaften teilgenommen. Eines Tages belegte Karzahnis Geist den Körper von Dume und herrschte nun finster. Doch sechs Toa, Vakama, Nokama, Onewa, Whenua, Nuju und Matau konnten die Insel vor Karzahni retten und evakuierten alle Matoraner zu einer anderen Insel namens Mata Nui. Hafus Rivale Ahkmou kam jedoch nicht mit. Doch als er merkte, dass er ganz alleine auf der Insel war, schwamm er weg Richtung Mata Nui. Ein heftiger Sturm ließ jedoch sein ganze Erinnerung verschwinden, so lebte er friedlich auf Mata Nui. Mata Nui Auf Mata Nui war Hafu gut mit dem Matoraner Hewkii befreundet. Eines Tages verkündeten die Turaga, dass sie eine Überraschung für die Matoraner haben und dass sich alle in Ta-Koro versammeln sollten, wo die Überraschung verkündet wurde: Eine Sportart, das "Kohlii". Zusammen mit Hewkii bewarb er sich für den Posten als Stürmer. Bei der Bekanntmachung der Spieler, wurden die beiden jedoch nicht ausgewählt, sondern Ahkmou und Kodan. Letzterer starb jedoch frühzeitig und Ahkmou verschwand spurlos. Deshalb fand eine neue wahl statt, bei der schließlich Hafu und Hewkii ausgewählt wurden. Einige Zeit danach, tauchte Ahkmou -der wieder böse geworden ist- jedoch wieder auf und verkaufte Kohliibälle, die sehr beliebt waren. Was die anderen aber nicht wussten, war, dass die Bälle mit inem Gift infiziert sind. So wurden plötzlich viele Matoraner krank, darunter auch Hewkii. Aber Hafu nicht, denn er vertraute Ahkmou nicht und kaufte sich keine Bälle. Der Matoraner konnte nichts unternehmen und zog sich zurück. Er versteckte sich die ganze Zeit unter einer Steinskulptur, denn da war ein Geheimgang zu einem Versteck. Hafu bemerkte bald, dass er nicht der einzige da unten war. Eine Ga-Matoranerin namens Hahli war ebenfalls da unten. Sie wurden mit der Zeit gute Freunde. Als alle Matoraner wieder geheilt waren, freundete sich auch Hewkii mit Hahli an. thumb|left|174px|Hafu wird von Ahkmou verraten. Eines Tages wollte Hafu zum Kohlii-Training beim "Sinkenden Sand". Dort traf er aber auf Ahkmou. Sie vereinbarten einen Deal: Sie spielen Kohlii, wenn Hafu gewinnt, kann er mit Ahkmou tun, was er möchte. Wenn Ahkmou gewinnt, muss er ihn weiterhin auf freiem Fuß lassen. So begannen sie zu spielen. Hafu erzielte die ersten Tore und auch weiterhin war er ganz gut. Doch dann plötzlich schlug Ahkmou ihn auf die Maske, so lange, bis sie zerbrach. Hewkii und Hahli konnten ihn jedoch finden und Hahli besorgte ihm eine neue Maske, die jedoch farblos und zerrissen war, ebenfalls hatte sie sie auf illegale Weise besorgt. Nach dieser Aktion verhielt sich Hafu jedoch komisch, er war nämlich sehr viel ruhiger geworden, auch, als Hahli mit ihm nach Le-Koro ging und seine Maske zusammenflickte. Auf dem Heimweg trafen sie jedoch auf Hewkii, der auf einem Stein gelesen hatte, dass am nächsten Tag ein Kohlii-Testspiel -Onu-Koro gegen Ko-Koro- stattfinden wird. Sofort wurde Hafu wieder der Alte und schlug vor, dass Hahli mitkommt und sich so vielleicht mit dem Kohlii vertraut macht. Es funktionierte aber nicht. Deswegen machte Hahli die Kohlii-Lektion, dabei traf sie in Po-Koro auf Hafu. Sie stritten ein wenig, da Hafu meinte, die Kohlii-Lektion sei keine gute Idee. Sie versöhnten sich aber wieder, als Hafu ihr bei der Lektion half. Als sie die Aufgaben dort erflogreich meisterte, begleitete er sie aus dem Dorf raus, als sie bemerkten, dass Turaga Onewa ansagen wollte, welches Team in welcher Gruppe war. Po-Koro war zusammen mit Le- und Ko-Koro in einer Gruppe. thumb|right|180px|Hafu und Hewkii spielen sich bis ins Finale. So fing das Tournament an, und Po-Koro zeigte Glanzleistungen. Sie konnten jedes Gruppenspiel gewinnen und waren Gruppensieger der Gruppe B. Im Halbfinale spielten sie gegen Ta-Koro, diese konnten sie ebenfalls besiegen. Im Finale dann mussten die beiden gegen Ga-Koro und somit auch gegen Hahli spielen. Hafu und Hewkii machten aus, dass sie Ga-Koro gewinnen lassen würden, was auch geschah. Nach dem großen Finale verließen Hafu, Hewkii und Hahli gemeinsam das Stadion, auf einer verlassenen Straße trafen sie jedoch auf drei Toa, mit einer goldenen Maske in der Hand. Sie sagten, sie müssten die Zeit zurückstellen, was sie auch taten. Alle Matoraner befanden sich wieder auf Metru Nui. Wieder auf Metru Nui Auf Metru Nui half er mit bei der Verteidigung gegen die riesigen Archiv-Maulwürfe, die auf dem Weg zum Onu-Metru-Archiv waren. Nach diesem kurzen Angriff arbeitete er wieder als Wache der Transportröhren in Halle 445. Hafu ging später zum Turm der Weisheit, wo er auf Hewkii und Jaa und später auch auf Ahkmou traf. Sein Rivale konnte Hewkii und Jaa bewusstlos machen und die drei Matoraner schließlich vom Turm schmeißen, wo sie von einem Vahki abgefangen wurden und in eine Zelle gesperrt wurden. Hafu, Hewkii und Jaa wurden Zellenbrüder. Der Orden-von-Mata-Nui konnte später jedoch alle Matoraner wieder befreien und der Wiederaufbau von Metru Nui begann. Persönlichkeit & Charaktereigenschaften Hafu ist sehr vorlaut und meist angeregt. Er ist meist der "Ga-Matoranerinnen-Casanova". Er ist meist vorlaut und gibt seine Kommentare dazu. Er hat fast nie angst und hällt sich für den Größten. Er ist ein bisschen in Hahli verliebt, hat aber irgendwie Angst es zu sagen. Hafu war auf metru Nui interessiert an Bauwerken und Sehenswürdigkeiten. Als Chronist musste er auch etwas Grips haben. Doch mit der Zeit mochte er mehr den Sport. Deshalb wurde er Kohlii-Spieler. Hafu verlor auch sein Interesse an Bauwerken. Und er hat auch nicht mehr so viel im Kopf wie früher. Hafu ist auch der Rivale von Ahkmou. Ahkmou versucht ihn immer wieder untergehen zu lassen, doch es klappt fast nie. Hafu macht es gut und rächt sich nicht an ihm. Selbst wenn er es manchmal würde. Als die Zeit umgestellt wurde, hatte er wieder sein Interesse. Er war da aber eine Wache der Transportröhren. Trotzdem träumte er sich wieder Bauten an zu sehen und selber wieder welche zu schnitzen. Statistik als Kohlii-Spieler Hafu ist seit dessen Einführung ein aktiver Kohlii-Spieler, der zu einem Spieler mit Weltrang heranwuchs. Seine Karriere begann er beim KC Po-Koro, da dieser jedoch mit der Zeit nicht seine Leistung widerspiegelte, wechselte er nach der Wiederinführung des Kohlii nach dem Dritten Karzahni-Kriegs zu besseren Clubs: *KC Po-Koro *KV Eisenwölfe Nynrhia In seiner zeit beim KC Po-Koro schoss er alleine zehn Tore, ein absoluter Spitzenwert. Durch seine weiteren glänzenden Leistungen wurde er schließlich in die Nationalmnnschaft Mata Nuis befördert. Fast schon im Alleingang schoss Hafu seine Heimat bis ins Halbfinale der Universumsmeisterschaft. Am Ende reichte es zwar nur für Platz 3 und wegen seines groben Verhaltens wurde er zwar für ein Spiel gesperrt, hörte mit dem Kohlii jedoch nicht auf. Bei der zweiten Mata-Nui-Kohlii-Saison schwächelte sein Team jedoch ziemlich häufig, einerseits lag es daran, dass der weltklasse Torhüter Hewkii seine Karriere beendete. Hafu entschloss sich schließlich, den Verein zu wechseln, da er mit dem KC nicht mehr viel erreichen wird. Glücklicherweise zeigten die Eisenwölfe Nynrhia Interesse, weshalb er zu diesem Club wechselte und mit dem schließlich seinen ersten Meistertitel holte. Inzwischen hatte Hafu zahlreiche Erfolge in seiner Karriere einkassiert, was ihn zu einem der weltbesten Spieler macht: *Vizemeister mit dem KC Po-Koro bei der Mata-Nui-Kohlii-Liga *Torschützenkönig mit dem KC Po-Koro bei der Mata-Nui-Liga *Dritter bei der Kohlii-Universumsmeisterschaft *Meister mit dem KV Eisenwölfe Nynrhia bei der Liga des Nördlichen Kontinents *Vizemeister mit dem KV Eisenwölfe Nynrhia beim Kohlii-Champions-Tournament *Gewinn des Pokals der Pokalsieger mit dem KV Eisenwölfe Nynrhia Beziehungen Hahli left|156px Hahli ist ein Ga-Matoranerin, die Hafu in einer versteckten Kammer unter einer Skulptur in Po-Koro kennenlernte, als auf Mata Nui eine furchtbare Seuche tobte. Trotz seines vorlauten Egos, wurden die beiden gute Freunde und sind mittlerweile unzertrennlich. Jedoch empfindet Hafu mehr als nur Freundschaft für Hahli, ist jedoch zu schüchtern, um ihr seine Gefühle zu beichten. Nichts desto trotz haben die beiden viele gemeinsame Interessen, wie die Chronistik oder später auch das Kohlii. Auch in Zeiten der Not, als Hafus Maske von seinem Rivalen Ahkmou abgeschlagen worden ist, bewies Hahli die Freundschadt und riskierte es, ihm eine neue Maske zu besorgen, selbst wenn es schon dunkel wurde und wilde Rahi rumhausten. Jedoch verfallen die beiden meist in Streit, da Hafu oft eine andere Meinung zu Dingen hat, die Hahli schwer treffen. Trotzdem versuchen sie danach ihre Freundschaft zu reparieren und den Streit zu vergessen. Dies macht sie zu starken und selbstbewussten Freunden. Hewkii right|156px Hewkii ist ein Po-Matoraner, den Hafu auf Metru Nui kennenlernte, als dieser Baumeister wurde. Mittlerweile wurden die beiden beste Freunde und sind nur selten auseinander zusehen. Hewkii beweieß schon viele Male ihre Freundschaft, besonders als Hafu die Maske abgeschlagen wurde und er ihn solange bewachte. Ebenfalls haben die beiden viele gemeinsame Interessen, wie die Chronistik oder das Kohlii, beide sind auch im Team ihres Dorfes. In Streit verfallen die beiden selten, trotz Hafus Egos. Charaktermäßig sind die beiden jedoch zwei verschiedene Welten, da Hewkii eher der ruhige Typ ist, Hafu ist mehr vorlaut. Beide sind zudem in ihre Freundin Hahli verliebt, sind jedoch zu schüchtern es zu beichten. Untereinander geben sie es sich aber auch nicht zu, wodurch sie darüber noch nie in Streit fielen. Nichts desto trotz sind sie gute Freunde und haben eine feste Bindung. Ahkmou left|139px Ahkmou ist ein als Po-Matoraner getarnter Schicksals-Matoraner, desses Wege sich schon in früheren Zeiten auf Metru Nui kreuzten: Als Hafu nämlich dem Schnitzergeschäft beitrat, löste er mit seinen Kunstwerken Ahkmou als besten Schnitzer ab, woraufhin niemand mehr den Schicksals-Matoraner beachtete und er so eine große Eifersucht und Rivalität zu Hafu entwickelte, so stark, dass er ihn sogar töten wollte. Doch all seine Versuche scheiterten, selbst auf Mata Nui, als er ihm die Maske abschlug. Gemeinsame Interessen bestehen kaum, vom Charakter her sind sie ebenfalls sehr verschieden, so ist Ahkmou mehr ein Taktiker, während Hafu Strategie oft nicht anwendet, dafür aber ein gutes Herz hat, anders als Ahkmou, der sogar mordet. Ihre Rivalität stieg mit der Zeit so sehr, dass niemand der beiden noch daran dachte, darüber zu reden und sich möglicherweise zu verstehen, beide wollten sich nur noch umbringen. Als die zwei in die Paralleldimension "Queen's Kingdom" teleportiert wurden, wurden sie dort zu Toa des Lichts und standen sich nun in einem letzten Kampf gegenüber, bei dem Hafu Ahkmou entgültig töten konnte. Quellen *''Bionicle Story: Matoran Stories'' *''Bionicle Story: Tagebuch eines Verräters'' *''Bionicle Story 1: Kohlii'' *''Bionicle Story 1: Die Kohlii-Lektion'' *''Bionicle Story 1: Der Anfang vom Ende'' *''Bionicle Story: Ahkmous Terror'' *''Bionicle Story 3: Smart Agni'' Kategorie:Gresh18